Sasuke Uchiha
|caption = Art of Sasuke. |universe = |debut = Naruto - Chapter 3: Sasuke Uchiha!! ( ) (2000) |appearance = |species = Human |gender = Male |alignment = Good Evil (Former) |creator = Masashi Kishimoto |japanese = Noriyaki Sugiyama |english = Yuri Lowenthal |company = Shueisha Pierrot }} Sasuke Uchiha ( ) is the rival and foil character to the franchise' titular character, Naruto Uzumaki, with his design causing difficulties for the author Kishimoto during drawing the manga series, although he has grown to enjoy drawing Sasuke. Character description When developing the original Naruto manga, had not initially intended to create Sasuke. After speaking with his editor about the future of the series, he was advised to create a rival character for the series' protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, which resulted in Sasuke's creation. To learn more about creating an effective rivalry, Kishimoto read a variety of manga to gather ideas on what constituted such a rivalry, and he coalesced these ideal elements into one relationship. Because Sasuke is intended to be Naruto's opposite, Kishimoto is always careful to make sure Sasuke is never too emotional. With Sasuke's character being that of a "cool genius", Kishimoto feels he has created the ideal rivalry. Sasuke's design gave Kishimoto a number of problems, making him the most difficult character he has had to create. Because he lacked a proper idea of what Sasuke's face should look like, initial drafts of Sasuke appeared too old or mature for a character the same age as Naruto. Once settling on a proper face, Kishimoto began to work on Sasuke's attire. Original designs of Sasuke had a number of necklaces and ties around his arms and legs, a result of Kishimoto's habit of giving characters as much ornamentation as possible. Realising he could not draw such a complex character on a weekly basis, Kishimoto simplified the design to a basic contrast of Naruto's costume. For Kishimoto, Sasuke remains the most difficult character for him to draw. While drawing, errors and mishaps commonly result in Sasuke's youthful appearance being lost, a result of Kishimoto's inexperience in drawing characters mature beyond their years. Sasuke's hair, originally kept short to save Kishimoto time, has slowly got longer as the series has progressed, resulting in the amount of time needed to draw Sasuke increasing as well. Sasuke received a new costume during the final portion of the Chūnin Exam Arc, which featured a number of belts strapped around his arms and legs. Due to the time needed to draw a costume of this design, Kishimoto returned Sasuke to his original costume in the following arc. Despite the time and energy Kishimoto spends drawing Sasuke, Sasuke has become his favourite character to draw. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Sasuke was previously confirmed to appear in Super Smash Flash 2 as part of the initial roster for the game. However, following the release of v0.7 of the ''SSF2'' Demo, the developers revamped the whole roster in order to accommodate some new, unexpected characters. Word about Sasuke remained a mystery, until developers claimed they would not add more characters hailing from manga or anime material, which included Sasuke. Trivia * 's fourth costume in SSF2 is directly based on Sasuke's appearance. Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Shueisha